


Mr. Perfect

by howthemoonfeels



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Hand Jobs, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-28
Updated: 2013-02-28
Packaged: 2017-12-03 21:17:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/702731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howthemoonfeels/pseuds/howthemoonfeels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>5 times Tony thought Steve was perfect (and 1 time he didn't)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mr. Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> If you see any problems, let me know :)

1.

Tony was four years old the first time he asked to go to the Arctic with Howard on his annual trip to check on the search for Captain America.

Howard, who was going over some schematics for the new submarine he planned to build for the excursion, barely looked up. "No. I can't be keeping track of you while I'm keeping the sub from springing a leak." He didn't even add "maybe when you're older," the way he sometimes did when Tony asked for things.

Tony, however, wasn’t going to give up without a fight. "Please, Daddy?" he tried, putting on the expression of innocence and sweetness that worked on the revolving door of nannies. "I'll be so good, you won't hafta look out for me at all! I'll be good-- I'll be _perfect_ , like Captain 'Merica!"

"No. Go play, or something. I'm working."

 

2.

Tony fought with Captain America in Stuttgart, and even if afterward, the fight with Thor didn’t go exactly as planned, Tony felt good about being part of a team for the first time in his life, because it was like they were _made_ to fight together.

Then, though, they got back to the helicarrier, and Tony fucked it up. _Like I always do_ , he couldn’t help thinking. He just wanted Cap to like him, to think he was clever and funny and worth being around, but then “You’re confused about why they didn’t want you around?” happened, and “You’re all about style, aren’t you?” happened, and Tony couldn’t help it.

Tony wished he were a better person, because Cap was too perfect for him _not_ to pick a fight with.

“Of the people in this room, which one is a) wearing a spangly outfit, and b) not of use?”

 

3.

A couple of hours later, Steve burst in on Tony and Fury with the news that SHIELD was building HYDRA weapons.

He looked like a damned _avenging angel_ , or something, and Tony felt ridiculous even thinking that -- but apparently, Steve really was as upstanding and righteous as Tony was always told.

Tony decided to stay away from him, right the fuck then, because Steve clearly already hated his guts, and there was no way for him to redeem himself.

There was no way he could ever be good enough for someone that perfect.

 

4.

Two months after the battle for New York, Tony had never been gladder of his poor self-control in his life. It turned out that Steve was not only good and righteous, but also funny and sweet and at least a little bit into Tony, because they'd gone to a fundraising gala together earlier in the evening (Tony had said it was because Pepper was busy in Malibu, but both men knew that wasn't the only reason he'd invited Steve).

Steve had been a perfect gentleman all night. They had danced, and walked in the gardens of the mansion where the party was being held, and Tony had been a little tipsy and a lot stupid and even more lucky, and he'd just leaned up and kissed Steve, right there in the moonlight.

And Steve had kissed him back.

Now, an hour later, Tony had him back in the penthouse, pulling him toward the master bedroom between heated kisses. If Tony didn't know better, he would have said Steve was tipsy, too -- he kept grinning like a loon, and giggling a little at irregular intervals.

Barely inside the bedroom, Steve suddenly grabbed Tony by the front of his jacket and pushed him against the back of the door with the full length of his body. The buttons on his shirt gave way in short order, and Tony knew he should care, because he’d kind of liked that shirt, but _Steve_ didn’t care, and that was fucking hot. Steve kissed him again, hard but brief, and Tony’s hips bucked a little against the solid muscle of Steve’s thigh. Steve made a little rumbling sound deep in his throat, somewhere between a moan and a growl, and Tony became aware that Steve was hard, too, his cock pressed right up against Tony’s hip. Tony whined a little and let his head fall back against the wall. Steve took advantage of this new position and immediately leaned in, nuzzling at the bared throat before nipping lightly at the join of Tony’s neck and shoulder.

“Not that I don’t love wall-sex,” Tony finally panted, “but the bed is literally ten feet away.” 

Steve laughed again, this time more of a chuckle than a giggle, and before Tony knew what was happening, he had picked him up, carried him across the room in three strides, and dropped him gently on the bed.

Tony tore his shirt off the rest of the way and almost wrecked his trousers too, but even though he’d had a head start, Steve still beat him to nakedness. Tony didn’t even have time to be speechless—Steve was on top of him again almost immediately, kissing him desperately through the first hot slide of his cock against Tony’s. Steve pulled back a little, gasping out a curse with his eyes squeezed shut for just the briefest moment.

Tony wrapped his legs around Steve’s waist, in case he was thinking about going somewhere, and rubbed his cock against Steve’s again.

Steve licked his palm (and Tony’s brain was on overload, because that tongue seemed obscenely long) and wrapped his huge hand around both their cocks at once, letting out a little moan.

“Fuck, Steve—” Tony swore, giving up all pretense of control, because despite Tony being the one with more experience, Steve was clearly the one running the show here. He came embarrassingly quickly, but Steve followed right on his heels, and Tony felt totally justified— he’d only been crushing on Captain America since he was about twelve.

They were both sticky and sweaty, but Steve was like a combination between a blanket and an octopus that Tony just couldn’t escape from (even if he wanted to). In his fuzzy, post-orgasmic haze, all Tony could think about was how fucking perfect Steve was.

 

5.

They fought again. It was about something stupid, and Tony wanted to give up but he’d never backed down from a fight in his life and Steve never had, never would, was for all intents and purposes genetically incapable.

"I forgot, you're Mr. Perfect, you never make a fucking mistake! Fuck you, Cap, just--"

He was actually speechless with anger, and he stormed off (though he made sure he didn’t stomp his feet, because this wasn’t a fucking temper tantrum).

 

+1.

Tony had been sequestered in his lab for three days (he was not hiding, thank you) when JARVIS finally initiated some kind of override and let Steve in, presumably to drag him out for food, or something.

Tony ignored him, because he was soldering something extremely delicate and it gave him an excuse to avoid looking at Steve's stupid, perfect face.

"Look, Tony," he began awkwardly, standing about ten feet away. Tony wasn't sure what to make of that distance, but he kept soldering until it became clear that Steve wasn't going to say anything else until Tony at least looked like he was going to listen.

Carefully, Tony turned off the soldering iron and set it down to cool. "I'm kinda busy, Cap. What do you want?"

Steve's cheeks flushed a little bit, but Tony refused to look close enough to tell whether it was because he was angry or embarrassed. "I-- I'm not perfect, okay? I made a mistake, and I wanted to apologize. I'm sorry."

Tony bit his tongue, because for once in his life, he didn't want to throw out anything witty or cutting. He was tired of being angry at Steve.

Steve smiled shyly, just as Tony finally elected to look at him. He rubbed a hand over the back of his neck, and even if Tony had still been angry, he was pretty damn adorable. "Let me make it up to you?"


End file.
